Et du néant jaillit le désespoir
by Chrystal78
Summary: Comment aimer dans un monde dévoré par la violence et le mal? Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ont remporté la victoire...la victoire mais pas la guerre. Fic HPDM
1. Et du néant jaillit le désespoir

**Titre :**Etdu néant jaillit le désespoir

**Auteur**: Chrystal

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ainsi quecertains lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de JKR. Seule la fiction est de moi.

**Avertissement:**Cette fiction présente des relations homosexuelles, homophobes allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

* * *

Quelque part, dans un cimetière obscur envahi par la végétation, des pierres tombales s'élevaient de toutes parts, entourées d'une brume épaisse et fantomatique. Au cours d'une nuit noire accompagnée d'un ciel dépourvu d'étoiles, un cri de désespoir troubla le silence.

_-Harry !..._**_HARRY_**

_un rire maléfique et moqueur retenti :_

_-Tu es enfin à ma merci Harry ! Haha haha!_

_A quelques pas de là, deux mangemorts retenaient Draco Malefoy, criant, pleurant, suppliant Lord Voldemord d'épargner Harry Potter. Celui-ci, couvert de terre et de sang, était affalé aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblait paralysé, sa baguette magique brisée traînant juste à quelques pas de lui._

_-Après tant d'années de luttes acharnées, je tiens désormais en mon pouvoir celui qui a toujours réussi à faire échouer mes plans les plus diaboliques._

_Un sourire se dessina sur le visage reptilien du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses narines se mirent à frémir ; une lueur rouge brilla à travers ses yeux de serpent._

_-Je vais maintenant faire ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a de cela 20 ans !_

_Il glissa sa main sous sa cape noire et brandit sa baguette magique en direction de Harry..._

_-_**_NOOOOOOOOOON_**_... je vous en supplie, pas ça !_

_Draco hurla si fort qu'un des mangemorts agacé lui lança un sortilège. La bouche cousue, il continua de se débattre comme un dément._

_-_**_AVADA KEDAVRA !_**

_Un jet de lumière verte sorti de la baguette du mage noir et frappa Harry en plein cœur. Il s'effondra avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, mort avant même de toucher la terre. Ses yeux, habituellement d'un sublime vert émeraude, perdirent peu à peu leur éclat. Encore ouverts, ils paraissaient chercher le regard bleu acier de Draco. __  
__Voldemort enjamba son corps inerte et marcha en direction des deux mangemorts et du jeune Malefoy. Draco, pétrifié, s'écroulait déjà par terre, incapable de se tenir debout une seconde de plus._

_-Eh bien Draco, nous allons dès à présent nous occuper de votre cas._

_Les rires des deux mangemorts se mêlèrent à celui de Voldemort .__  
__Draco ferma les yeux et se sentit tomber dans un gouffre sans fond._

Il se réveilla brutalement, trempé de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya de se calmer. Il faisait encore nuit. A travers les rideaux de la chambre, la lune émettait une lumière douce, éclairant seulement une petite partie de la pièce. Il distinguait à peine la silhouette d'Harry, endormit à côté de lui. Sa respiration lente et régulière indiquait qu'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Draco sentit soudainement une sorte de brûlure sur son avant-bras gauche. Inquiet, il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes sans faire de bruits.  
Harry et lui avait acheté une magnifique maison à leur majorité ; ils avaient maintenant 21 ans et 4 ans de vie commune .  
Draco franchit la porte et se planta devant le grand miroir qui prenait pour lui tout seul la moitié du mur. Il aperçut tout de suite que sa marque des ténèbres brillait anormalement : le serpent allait et venait s'enroulant autour du crâne.  
Une vague de panique s'empara de lui...

« Comment cela est–il possible ? _pensa t-il,_ c'est trop tôt !... Beaucoup trop tôt ! »

-Dray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Draco sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Harry se glisser derrière lui.

-Oh ...Ce n'est rien...j'ai eu envie de... de boire... Il fait chaud cette nuit.

Il dissimula derrière son dos son bras encore engourdi par le réveil soudain de la marque. Cela n'échappa pas à Harry : il le lui saisit brutalement.

-Pourquoi caches-tu ton bras ?

Il se figea à la vue du serpent qui se mouvait...

-Et je suppose que cela ne représente rien ?

Harry montra lui aussi sa marque des ténèbres, également tatouée sur son avant-bras gauche. Le serpent se redressa et cracha un venin invisible. Une lueur rouge semblable à celle qui brillait dans le yeux reptiliens de Voldemort zébra ceux d'Harry. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

-Le moment que nous attendions tous est arrivé, mon Ange, _dit Harry avec une voix mielleuse. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est fin prêt.

Il déposa sur les lèvres de Draco un baiser, qui devint de plus en plus passionné, puis sortit de la pièce.  
Draco fixa sa marque des ténèbres et plus particulièrement le serpent qui ondulait sur sa peau.  
Il regrettait presque le jour où il força Harry à se joindre à lui pour devenir à son tour mangemort : esclave du Seigneur des Ténèbres à vie. Par amour ...Oui par amour, Harry avait accepté, il s'était rallié aux partisans de l'être qu'il exécrait le plus. Ceux qui avaient massacré ses parents, envoyé Sirius son parrain à la mort, et qui avaient tué le seul sorcier capable de lui tenir tête : Dumbledore. Après la mort de celui-ci, le chaos régna autant sur l'Ancien monde que dans l'univers magique,qui coexistaient depuis des millénaires ; les mangemorts, guidés par leur maître, y semèrent la mort et la violence.  
Le Mage noir s'était bien évidemment empressé de faire de Harry son bras droit, et pour s'assurer de sa fidélité, il fit de lui son septième Horcruxe .  
Désormais Harry Potter représentait le plus grand danger existant, aussi bien pour les familles de sorciers, que pour les familles de moldus encore vivantes. Harry avait déjà massacré à lui tout seul des familles, des lignées entières de personnes. Il comptait également sur son tableau de chasse l'assassinat de la famille Weasley considérée comme traître à leur sang. Leur lignée s'éteignit après la mort de Ronald, qui fut, à une certaine époque, le plus proche ami d'Harry. Celui-ci tuait aussi pour se divertir comme tout bon serviteur de Lord Voldemort.

« Nous aimions détruire, piller, torturer et massacrer ensemble, nous y prenions plaisir _se remémora Draco _mais depuis quelque temps, je me rend bien compte que cela ne mène nulle part. Nous sommes désormais prisonniers d'une destinée qui n'est pas la nôtre ; et c'est ma faute si nous en sommes arrivés là, je suis le seul responsable. »

Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues blafardes.

« C'est moi qui t'ait entraîné là dedans, pardonne moi mon amour, je ne le voulais pas. »

Pour dissimuler ses pleurs, Draco s'aspergea la figure d'eau, puis retourna s'installer aux côtés de Harry.

« Je sais tout au fond de moi que si nous avions choisi la voie du bien, mon cauchemard se serait réalisé. Le seul fait de m'imaginer sans toi me déchire le cœur. Non, je préfère encore cette situation que de te voir disparaître dans le néant. Ma propre mort m'effraie davantage. En apparence, je semble être un jeune homme sûr, fier, qui n'a aucun remord de ses actions passées. Mais la réalité est toute autre ; je suis pourri de l'intérieur, submergé par les millions de voix de mes victimes qui reviennent me hanter à chaque instant de ma misérable vie. »

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Titre:** Et du Néant jaillit le désespoir

**Auteur: **Chrystal

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ainsi que certains lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR. Seule la fiction est à moi.

**Avertissement:** Cette fiction présente des relations homosexuelles, homophobes veuillez passer votre chemin.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau départ_**

Un souffle de vent glacial vint s'infiltrer dans la chambre, faisant claquer les volets sur les immenses façades de pierre du manoir. Au dehors, la nuit était sombre, des nuages dissimulaient la lune, affaiblissant la lumière émise par l'astre nocturne. Une brume épaisse s'étendait à l'infini sur le paysage morne, en cet saison d'hiver. En quelques semaines seulement après la fin de l'automne, les arbres perdirent subitement toutes leurs feuilles, et plusieurs moururent suite à la chute spectaculaire de la température .

Draco Malefoy eu soudainement très froid, son corps était parcouru de spasmes, il tremblait violemment. Le jeune homme avait d'autant

plus passé une très mauvaise nuit, peuplée d'abominables cauchemards qui lui semblèrent bien réel. Comme dans de nombreux autres

rêves, il avait entendu les cris d'agonie de ses victimes passées, hurlant à la mort sous la douleur, infligée par les trois sortilèges

impardonnables : l'Imperium, le Doloris puis l'Avada Kedavra pour en finir avec la vie de ses ennemis. En temps que Mangemort, Draco

appréciait ce spectacle ; il se délectait de leur peur, et leurs appels au secours résonnaient à ses oreilles comme une douce mélopée. Les

malheureux qui subissaient ces immondes tortures allaient même jusqu'à réclamer la mort, qui leur paraissait l'unique moyen de cesser la

souffrance infligée par leur tortionnaire. Ceux qui n'en avaient pas le courage devenaient des aliénés, et étaient incapables de sortir de leur

état de folie ; ces personnes étaient perdues pour toujours. Dominer, sentir son pouvoir sur les autres, tel était la façon d'être de Draco

Malefoy. Malgré son visage d'ange et son statut d'aristocrate, une bête sauvage et sans scrupule demeurait tapis tout au fond de son être.

Elle n'attendait que le moment opportun pour surgir et frapper l'adversaire, lorsque celui-ci était à portée de main.

* * *

Une nouvelle vague de froid vint faire frissonner Draco qui se mit à trembler de nouveau ; il avait besoin d'être réchauffé. Il chercha dans

les couvertures le corps d'Harry pour s'y blottir, respirer le parfum caramel de sa peau halée et noyer ses démons intérieurs… Sa main

ne rencontra que le vide. Les plis des draps, ainsi que la présence infime de chaleur indiquaient qu'auparavant, se trouvait quelqu'un

d'allongé. Draco immergea brutalement de son demi-sommeil, la disparition subite d'Harry au beau milieu de la nuit l'inquiéta. Encore

groggy, Draco sortit du lit en hâte, titubant une fois debout. Un souffle de mistral acheva son réveil, il prit alors conscience que la fenêtre

de la chambre était grande ouverte. Le vent soufflait avec rage à travers la pièce, les vitres se balançaient dangereusement, et les rideaux

d'un velours rouge sang, ondulaient dans les air, semblables à deux fantômes.

Draco enfila un pull en vitesse et referma avec rogne l'objet de son réveil brutal.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette fichue baraque ! Harry qui disparaît, la fenêtre qui est grande ouverte … Harry… mais où est il passé ? »

Ne l'apercevant nulle part dans la chambre, Draco décida de partir à sa recherche. Un silence de mort régnait dans le manoir ; seul le

bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le sombre couloir, qui menait de la chambre au palier. Draco s'arrêta au niveau de la salle de bain qui se

situait à mi-chemin du couloir. Il lui avait semblé entendre un verre se briser. Il tira la porte et se retrouva devant une scène bien

inhabituelle. Harry était recroquevillé près de la baignoire, sa cape d'invisibilité jonchait au sol, et le verre que Draco avait entendu se

casser, était situé à quelques pas de là. Harry tenait ses mains près de son visage et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Draco

s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il tendit une de ses mains pour caresser le visage d'Harry.

« Eh bien mon cœur que se passe t-il ? _murmura Draco_... est-ce un nouveau jeu…. ! »

Draco s'aperçu qu'il y avait du sang sur les paumes d'Harry, celui-ci avait les yeux voilés, il semblait en transe.

« Mais que …. »

Une voix à la fois sifflante et sombre retentit dans l'obscurité.

« Ne le touchez pas, Malefoy ! »

Au fond de la pièce, deux yeux rouge brillaient dans l'ombre, le visage et le reste du corps de Lord Voldemort, était dissimulé sous une

grande cape en satin noire, orné d'un serpent argenté. Il se fondait parfaitement dans le noir, seul ses yeux en amande trahissaient sa présence.

Draco, pas le moins du monde impressionné, s'inclina bien malgré lui devant celui qu'il rechignait à appeler maître.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, mon maître, dans notre modeste demeure » _annonça t-il d'une voix mielleuse « _Que nous vaut

l'honneur de votre présence en plein milieu de la nuit ?» Draco avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec sarcasme. Voldemort s'en rendit

compte mais il en avait l'habitude. Draco Malefoy était le seul Mangemort qui ne se soumettait pas complètement, il le respectait pour

cela et le laissait lui tenir tête. Draco, lui, savait que la patience du Lord Noir avait ses limites et il ne s'avisait jamais de les dépasser ; il ne

connaissait que trop bien les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« J'ai une mission très importante à te confier Draco… » _annonça enfin Lord Voldemort « _Mais je ne veux aucun échec… C'est pour

cela que je t'ai choisi, toi, car je sais que tu ne me décevras pas.» _un rictus apparu sur le visage reptilien du mage noir._

Draco observa longuement Harry qui était toujours plongé dans une profonde léthargie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son amant était-il en

danger ? Quel mal le rongeait-il ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent, il devait bien le savoir. Il était même probable que le Mage

Noir soit en parti responsable du mal qui sévissait à l'intérieur de lui. Combien de temps Harry serai capable de tenir ainsi ?

Voldemort se rapprocha de Draco, qui, perdu dans ses pensées, s'en aperçut à peine. Néanmoins il se raidit lorsque celui ci le frôla. Il

émanait de ce sorcier une puissante aura maléfique. Voldemort tendit sa main squelettique au-dessus de la tête de Draco.

Un filet de lumière jaillit de la paume du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Draco … il sut alors ce que le Mage noir attendait de lui…

* * *

Enveloppé dans sa cape de voyage, Draco parcourait d'un pas rapide l'allée des Embrumes, située à quelques pas du chemin de

Traverse. Cette endroit n'était réputé ni pour ses charmes, ni pour ses passants et voyageurs. Ce lieu était le repère des personnes

malfamées, démons et créatures malfaisantes en tout genre.

Avant de partir en mission, Draco avait besoin d'acheter quelques objets qui pourraient se révéler utiles pour son voyage. Il s'arrêta

devant une boutique d'aspect pittoresque, et parcouru la vitrine de son regard bleu orage, s'arrêtant parfois sur d'étranges articles.

L'enseigne du magasin indiquait que Draco se trouvait devant **Barjow et Beurk**, la boutique la plus fréquentée des Mangemorts.

« Je trouverai bien chaussure à mon pied » _pensa t-il _puis il franchit la vieille porte d'entrée.

Le magasin était rempli de choses étranges, d'articles poussiéreux, et d'objets ensorcelés. Draco parcourut les rayons des yeux, à la

recherche d'une aide substantielle, pour mener à bien sa mission. Au détour d'une allée où était exposée toute une gamme de têtes

réduites, il tomba sur Blaise Zabini son meilleur ami, également Mangemort au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Bonjour Blaise, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois où nos chemins se sont croisés ? »

Zabini bondit de surprise. Draco put voir qu'il était plongé dans un grimoire qui, de toute évidence, traitait de magie noire. Zabini avait un

faible pour les anciens livres d'occultisme. Il en avait lu des centaines, ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier redoutable, incollable sur les sorts et

enchantements de toutes catégories.

« Encore en train de bouquiner à ce que je vois ; tu ne changeras jamais Blaise » prononça Draco avec un sourire malicieux. Ils se serrèrent la main .

« Heureux de te revoir Dray. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, cela fait presque 1 an que nous ne nous sommes vus »

« Oui, à ce que je vois ta mémoire est resté intacte. Ils datent de notre dernière mission à Glasgow… Un beau massacre ! »

Draco sourit en songeant à ce moment passé en compagnie de ses collègues Mangemorts.

« Et puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui à quitter ton superbe Manoir ? » _répondit Blaise avec intérêt ._

Le visage de Draco se rembrunit. « Une nouvelle mission Blaise… Une mission que m'a confié cette nuit le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et si j'échoue… Je serai … Condamné …. »

**A suivre**


	3. Le jour de Vérité

**Titre : **Et du néant jaillit le désespoir

**Auteur: **Chrystal

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ainsi que certains lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR. Seule la fic est de moi

**Avertissement:**cette fiction présente des relations homosexuelles, alors les homophobes veillez cliquer sur la petite croix rouge, en haut à droite de votre écran

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le jour de Vérité**

Un violent orage s'abattit sur la lande déserte des Highlands, prenant au dépourvu le jeune Draco Malefoy dans une averse torrentiel.

Cette région pratiquement inhabitée du Nord de l'Ecosse, était réputé pour ses paysages sauvages recouvert de bruyères, ainsi que pour

son climat instable. La météo se révélait capricieuse en toutes saisons, pouvant passer d'un soleil radieux le matin à un orage brutal

l'après midi. Ce qui mettait en rogne le jeune mangemort, puisque Draco détestait l'eau . Les pluies violentes arrivèrent bientôt à s'infiltrer

au travers de sa cape de voyage, mouillant ses vêtements et le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Le jeune homme voulut alors se lancer un sort

d'imperméabilité, mais les énergies mystiques imprégnant les lieux l'en empêchèrent. Furieux Draco talonna sa monture pour qu'elle

accélère l'allure, mais celle-ci hennit de mécontentement. Le cheval était épuisé, il respirait fort ; un nuage de vapeur blanche flottait

devant ses naseaux. Les sabots de l'animal glissaient souplement sur le sentier recouvert de flaques d'eaux boueuses. Le jeune Malefoy

s'était mis en route, quelque temps après sa halte au chemin de traverse. Il avait transplané dans un petit village provincial, où il avait

emprunté (selon ses termes) un robuste cheval noir, après avoir bien évidemment, pris le temps de tuer son précédent propriétaire. Le

jeune mangemort avait décidé de parcourir le restant du chemin à cheval ;c'était un moyen de transport lent et peu commode, mais

relativement discret. Son objectif étant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, Dieu seul savait combien de créatures magiques et dangereuses

habitaient la lande. Si il se dépêchait, Draco arriverait à bon port avant la tombée de la nuit. Hélas, le cheval n'avançait que trop

lentement, et la tempête se faisait de plus en plus forte, au fur et à mesure que Draco approchait de son but. Les vents du nord soufflaient

avec rage, la pluie tombait drue, aveuglant complètement le jeune homme. Mais Draco ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant, car il

savait pertinemment que ce déluge, n'était pas un fait naturel.

Une puissante magie était à l'œuvre et tentait de dissuader toute personne ayant de mauvaises attentions, de pénétrer dans la « Vallée des

Ames Perdues ». Car c'était à cet endroit que se rendait Draco Malefoy, mangemort envoyé en mission pour son maître, Lord

Voldemort. La Vallée des Ames Perdues était un lieu craint par toutes les créatures, bonnes ou mauvaises, vivantes sur cette terre.

* * *

Le sentier que parcourait Draco, se prolongeait encore sur quelques mètres, et aboutissait à une vieille maison délabrée, qui tombait en 

ruine. Soudain, la tempête se calma, puis finit par disparaître comme elle fut venue. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la sombre vallée,

que l'on appelait également « le Sanctuaire des Désespérés ». Ainsi s'étendait à perte de vue un gigantesque cimetière, abritant les milliers

de tombeaux, de toutes les personnes qui connurent une mort affreuse. Les tombes blanches surmontées d'une simple croix, avaient été

creusé symétriquement, de part et d'autre de la maison. Un long frisson parcouru le dos de Draco, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque ; ce

paysage morbide ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait d'autant plus du mal à contenir son cheval rendu nerveux par la forte aura magique qui

imprégnait les lieux. L'animal en sueur piaffait d'impatience et se mettait debout sur ses pattes arrières. Draco décida de mettre pied à

terre pour inspecter le coin plus en profondeur. Tout en tenant sa monture par la bride, il se dirigea vers la tombe la plus proche de lui. En

s'approchant, il remarqua qu'il y avait une inscription sur la stèle de la pierre tombale, mais au cours du temps, la tombe s'était effrité, et

le nom de la personne enterré était illisible. Le jeune Malefoy gratta la pierre pour pouvoir lire correctement l'identité du défunt.

« ça alors ! » _s'étonna Draco_ « ci-gît le corps de Neville Londubat… que son âme trouve enfin le repos qui lui est dû »

Le nom du mort était accompagné de sa date de décès ainsi que le nom du meurtrier présumé.

« Mais …c'est moi…j'ai tué Neville il y a maintenant … 5 ans de cela » surprit, le jeune Mangemort regarda l'inscription de la sépulture voisine.

« Cédric Diggory….Diggory…. » Les mêmes indications que sur le tombeau de Neville étaient gravé sur la stèle de Cédric, or il se

trouvait que le tueur n'était personne d'autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Cédric Diggory s'éteignit lorsque Draco était

encore élève à Poudlard. Lord Voldmort le tua d'un Avada Kedavra lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry avait eu la chance de s'en

sortir indemne cette nuit là…

Soudain un souffle de vent vînt s'abattre sur le vallon. Le cheval paniqué arracha les rênes des mains du jeune Malefoy, et s'enfuit au

galop, laissant seul son cavalier au beau milieu de nulle part.

« Tant pis pour ce maudit canasson » _maugréa Draco_ « je trouverai bien un autre moyen de revenir »

Puis, une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue s'éleva en écho dans la lande déserte, qui était redevenue calme. Le vent s'étant à nouveau

dissipé, et la nuit commençant à envelopper le paysage de son obscurité grandissante.

« Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Malefoy…Tu sais pourtant bien où te trouve en ce moment même…Les victimes passées des Mangemorts

reposent en ce lieu…Tu troubles le repos des morts par ta seule présence. »

Cela faisait des années que le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Pourtant, à une certaine époque, elle était devenue familière à

son oreille. A peine eu t-il le temps de se retourner pour regarder son interlocuteur qu'un titanesque hurlement guttural résonna dans sa tête.

« Non….NON par pitié, ne me tue pas…Je t'en supplie….Draco…sauve moi….épargne moi….AAARRRGGGHHHH… »

Ce furent les dernières paroles prononcées par Neville Londubat juste avant sa mort….Puis plus rien, les cris de Neville disparurent.

Draco se retrouva à genoux par terre, les mains plaquer au sol soutenant son corps tremblant d'émotions. Ses yeux ainsi que ses joues

étaient humides, des larmes avaient coulées… il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Le jeune Mangemort releva la tête et aperçu une

svelte silhouette à l'entrée de la maison délabrée. Mais il fut incapable de distinguer les traits de son visage, trop aveuglé par ses propres

larmes. Le vent qui était réapparut secouait Draco dans tous les sens. Puis une autre voix, féminine cette fois-ci, retenti dans son esprit.

Ne supportant plus la douleur infligée par les plaintes de la personne, le jeune Malefoy prit sa tête entre ses mains se rapprochant du sol

en espérant échapper à cette terrible torture. Au lieu de cela, la voix s'amplifia, ses cris de détresses devinrent insupportables « S'il vous

plaît….NON épargnez la vie de mon enfant …non…prenez moi à sa place…. »

Puis des millions d'autres voix s'infiltrèrent en Draco, laissant place au chaos. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, tétanisé par les cris désespérés

et les supplications des morts. Le jeune Malefoy trouva comme même la force de relever ses yeux orages vers la personne responsable

de son malheur.

« Herrrrrmmmmmmmiiiooooooooonnne…..aaa…aarête ça….Je n'en peux plus….Merlin ça fait trop mal…. »

* * *

C'était bien Hermione Granger qui se tenait devant le serviteur de Lord Voldemort, mais elle n'était plus la jeune fille souriante et 

studieuse d'autrefois. Son visage s'était amaigri laissant apparaître des joues creuses et une peau terne. Ses yeux avaient une couleur

étrange et luisaient dans la nuit ; sans doute était-ce dû au puissant sortilège, qu'elle avait confectionné tout spécialement pour la visite du

jeune Mangemort. Hermione se devait de protéger le repos de ses anciens camarades de classes, tombé au champs d'honneur. La

Grande Guerre avait engendré un nombre incalculable de morts, décimant la moitié de la population sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Les

survivants furent massacrés par la horde de Mangemort, désormais grands vainqueurs de la bataille. D'autant plus que le héros Harry

James Potter, adulé par toute la communauté sorcière avait rejoint le camps adverse et renié ses amis de toujours. A lui seul, Harry avait

exterminé plus de vie humaine qu'aucun autre de ses comparses. Il était devenu le danger public numéro un, pour toutes les créatures

vivantes sur cette planète. Ronald Weasley, qui, de son vivant fut le mari d'Hermione, et l'ancien meilleur ami d'Harry avait tenté de

ramener à la raison, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère … En vain, il avait perdu la vie laissant derrière lui sa femme, désormais

veuve et sans enfants.

Des larmes de colère perlèrent aux coins des yeux d'Hermione. Si elle en était arrivée là c'était à cause d'une unique personne…Draco

Malefoy. Lui seul était responsable de son malheur. S'il n'avait pas aimé Harry… s'il ne l'avait pas tenté par le coté obscure, … et si

leurs chemins ne s'étaient jamais croisés, alors Ron et bien d'autres seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui. Harry serait encore près d'eux, et

elle aurait put avoir des enfants avec son mari … ils couleraient des jours heureux, dans un monde sûr, sans violence … ni Mangemorts.

**A suivre**

**voila voila j'espere que vous aimerez ce chapitre **

**si je vous demande une petite review avec les yeux du chat poté dans Shrek 2 j'arrive àvous convaincre ?**


	4. Ch4Ma peine sera ta douleur et ma vie

**Titre:** Et du néant jaillit le désespoir

**Auteur: **Chrystal

**Pairing:** Harry /Draco

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ainsi que certains lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR. Seule la fiction est à moi.

**Avertissement: **Cette fiction présente des relations homosexuelles, homophobes veuillez passer votre chemin.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : ma peine sera ta douleur et ma vie ton cauchemard**

Hermione se ressaisit et observe l'être qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

« Décidemment Draco Malefoy ne mérite pas ma pitié » _pensa t elle_ .

Inconsciemment son poing se serra encore plus, accentuant la puissance de son sortilège sur le jeune Mangemort. Draco poussa un tel hurlement, qu'une horde de corbeaux s'envola d'un arbre pourrissant, qui leur servait habituellement de perchoir.

« Tu souffres Malefoy … c'est bien…c'est la preuve que tu es encore capable de ressentir quelque chose …à part de la haine » _Hermione parlait très calmement malgré toute la colère contenue au_ _fond d'elle_

« La peine…la douleur…la souffrance de tous ces désespérés qui ont péri de ta main, ainsi que de celles de tes complices…Tu sens qu'elle t'envahit et qu'elle te consume de l'intérieur … et ce n'est que le début, crois moi…les morts sont en colère, ils réclament leur vengeance … et je ne peux les blâmer, puisque à leur place je ferais exactement la même chose » Sa voix résonnait dans l'esprit de Draco comme si elle était juste à coté de lui. En réalité, une bonne centaine de mètres les séparaient, puisqu' Hermione se situait à l'entrée de la vieille maison au bout du cimetière, et le jeune Malefoy à l'autre extrémité de celui-ci.

Draco releva la tête, très affaibli par la terrible épreuve que lui imposait Hermione ; mais il retrouva la force de parler à la gardienne de la vallée des Ames Perdues.

« Tu souffres, toi aussi, Hermione…Et j'en suis désolé … Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et effacer mes actes…mais si je pouvais… je le ferais …j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs dans ma vie…celle-ci fut la plus terrible… et si j'avais pu sauver Ron je … »

Chaque mot prononcé par le jeune Mangemort lui coûta énormément . Un Malefoy, Mangemort de surcroît, ne s'abaissait pas à faire des excuses, encore moins à une sang de Bourbe. Mais Hermione ne pût en entendre plus et explosa, laissant libre court à sa peine, trop longtemps restée prisonnière de son propre corps.

« TAIS TOI ! Comment oses tu prononcer SON NOM ! Comment oses tu souiller son souvenir par des paroles qui ne signifient RIEN pour TOI !...Tu mérites amplement ce qu'il t'arrive… »

Hermione ne pardonnerait pas facilement à celui qui fut tout au long de sa vie son bourreau. De Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Draco Malefoy n'avait cessé de l'humilier, de la faire souffrir, de lui prendre tous ceux qu'elle aimait : d'abord Harry, puis Ron, et tant d'autres de ses anciens camarades de classe. De plus, elle était devenue la Gardienne de cette sorte de sanctuaire. Personne ne voudrait d'une telle destinée, car ici reposait désormais à jamais le corps de ses amis, morts dans l'enfer de la torture. Rien que le fait de voir leur tombe rendait Hermione malade ; leur souvenir venait la hanter tant de jour comme de nuit. Mais c'était son devoir de veiller à ce que leur âme trouve la paix qui leur était dûe. Tandis qu'elle, mourait à petit feu dans l'enfer de la nostalgie et de la souffrance. Et tout cela, elle le devait à Draco.

« Je vais te remercier Malefoy, pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté…Comme je me dois de le faire en tant que petite fille bien élevée » _pensa t elle_

Hermione se mit à flotter dans les airs, le vent soulevant sa jupe, dévoilant de maigres jambes couvertes de crasses et entaillées à certains endroits. Ses cheveux graisseux ondulaient sous l'effet de la brise. Sa chemise aux manches entrouvertes, laissait apparaître deux bras squelettiques et couverts de cicatrices. Les marques partaient de ses avant bras et se prolongeaient jusqu'aux poignets. Le sang avait dû y couler à flot, puis avait séché formant des croûtes, pas très jolies à voir. Draco sût immédiatement, que la jeune fille avait dû s'auto mutiler pour obtenir de pareilles blessures.

Hermione, pendant un instant fût comme possédée. Elle leva les mains au ciel tout en prononçant une incantation dans une langue inconnue du jeune Mangemort. Celle-ci avait pourtant quelques ressemblances avec le latin, mais certaines syllabes étaient chantées par la jeune fille. Cela avait pour effet de donner une tonalité très douce, agréable pour l'oreille. Soudainement, les voix disparurent de la tête de Draco, emportant avec elles leurs plaintes et leurs souffrances trop longtemps réduites au silence. Le calme revînt en lui. Le jeune Malefoy se redressa tant bien que mal, le corps tremblant d'émotions.

Hermione quant à elle, poursuivait son incantation. Elle avait les yeux révulsés, la tête penchée en arrière, et le corps parcourus de spasmes. Mais elle termina sa formule avant même que Draco n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, puis, elle s'effondra sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Une lourde atmosphère s'installa dans le vallon, le silence devînt pesant, les oiseaux se turent et le vent disparu.

Draco pressentit que quelque chose allait se passer d'ici quelques minutes. A peine eut il le temps de se retourner, que la terre au dessous d'une des tombes située juste à coté de lui se fissura. Draco ne comprit que trop bien ce qui allait arriver :il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste . Une main surgit sous terre et attrapa la première chose qui se présentait à elle ; c'est-à-dire la jambe du jeune Mangemort. Draco tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son attaquant ; en vain, celui-ci était trop fort et le tenait fermement. Un Inferi émergea complètement de sa tombe, avec un sourire carnassier dessiné sur son visage. Ce monstre avait l'air d'avoir très faim, et le jeune homme ferait sans aucun doute son affaire. Cette créature était vraiment repoussante, sa chair avait la couleur du ciment. Grise. Cendreuse, mais ponctuée de tâches pareilles à des ecchymoses : jaunes, vertes et pourpres. Elle montrait les terribles ravages de la mort et du temps. Son œil droit n'était qu'un orbite vide, tandis que l'œil gauche encore bien à sa place était d'une couleur blanche nacrée. Son nez avait été rongé jusqu'au cartilage, une déchirure dans sa joue gauche révélait une mâchoire édenté complètement pourrie. Des vers dévoraient, soulevait la peau de l'Inferi avec des frémissements répugnants.

« Par Salazar cette saloperie va me bouffer le mollet si je ne décampe pas très vite de là ! »

Draco aussi vif qu'une panthère arracha brutalement sa jambe des mains du mort vivant. L'agresseur s'apprêtait à croquer à pleines dents le beau morceau de chair qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune homme lui décocha un splendide coup de pied, en pleine face. Cela eu pour effet de détruire une bonne partie de la dentition pourrie de l'Inferi et de lui fracasser la mâchoire. Le monstre s'effondra à terre sous la puissance du choc, produit par le beau jeu de jambe du jeune Malefoy.

« Prend ça dans la gueule et déguste mon gros, on verra si t'auras encore faim après ça ! »

Mais le mort vivant se releva, un air féroce affiché sur sa face à moitié éclatée par le pied de Draco. A l'endroit où celui ci l'avait atteint s'échappait une colonie de vers, qui alla s'écraser aux pieds du démon. L'Inferi revînt à la charge mais ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par sa blessure. Draco, aussi agile qu'un félin fit un bond sur le coté pour échapper au démon, rendu fou par la faim et la colère. Le monstre ne put freiner sa course, et alla s'étaler contre une pierre tombale qui se brisa sous la force du choc.

« Eh bien mon gros tu es plus solide que ce que je pensais »_ ironisa Draco, plus pour se rassurer lui-même, que pour se vanter d'avoir réussi à berner l'Inferi. _

La créature, un peu déboussolée par sa collision avec la stèle de la tombe, se releva avec peine et fixa le jeune Malefoy. Il marcha dans sa direction les bras tendus devant lui pour s'équilibrer. Draco se rendit compte que le monstre boitait et que sa jambe droite était complètement tordue, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de se déplacer.

Le jeune Mangemort profita de l'état de faiblesse de son adversaire et sortit sa baguette magique. Il prononça la formule du _wingardium Leviosa _qui eut pour effet de soulever la stèle de la tombe de l'Inferi. Draco la positionna juste au dessus du monstre, et la lâcha sur le crâne du zombi. Il s'écroula sur le sol, accompagné d'un répugnant splash. Une marre de sang, d'un rouge virant sur le noir, se répandit à l'endroit exact où se tenait debout l'Inferi, il y avait encore quelques secondes de cela.

« Repose en paix… » Ces mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes de la bouche du jeune Malfoy, surpris par son élan de compassion pour ce monstre, qui avait quand même faillit faire de lui son prochain repas.

Débarrassé du démon, Draco se dirigea vers Hermione puis arrivé à sa hauteur, afficha un superbe sourire triomphant « made in Malefoy ».

Mais la gardienne de la vallée ne paraissait pas inquiète, au contraire son visage était calme et serein.

« Je n'aime pas du tout ça, c'était trop facile » _pensa le jeune Mangemort._

_« _Hermione, j'ai vaincu l'Inferi… j'ai réussi l'épreuve que tu m'as imposée alors j'aimerais que… »

Le jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas, ne le regardait même pas . Ses yeux étaient orientés vers quelque chose situé derrière Draco. Celui-ci suivit son regard et fut stupéfié par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Des Inferis émergeaient des tombes et poussaient des cris gutturaux à faire froid dans le dos. Les milliers de monstres se dirigeaient vers le jeune Mangemort. Draco, effrayé par ce qui risquait d'arriver, ne parvenait plus à penser correctement.

« Réfléchis… réfléchis Malefoy…vite, une idée… »

**A suivre**

**Voila le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira; d****ites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une ptite review **

**bizzzz**


End file.
